Transformers: War for Freedom
by Beifong224
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons strive for victory on Cybertron but take their war to an unknown planet called Earth. Uses characters from the movie, G1, TFP,FOC, and TFA
1. Season 1 Chapter 1

Optimus' POV

The war with the Decepticons is brutal, many died in battle and I have made the decision to jet the allspark off world. Another crucial decision I have made is to evacuate all Autobot personal off world because if we stay we risk annihilation. I don't know how many ships made it through Megatron's blockade but I'm certain of this only 1 ship remains.

oOo

Location: Iacon

Objective: Escape Cybertron

"Optimus all the energeon has been loaded onto the Ark we should be taking off in 12 minutes" said the red mech known as Ironhide while checking his data pad.

"Excellent I'm on my way"

*Optimus this is Bumblebee, Wheeljack and I are coming with more ammo for the Ark* he said over comms.

"Just be on time" Optimus then transformed from his cybertronian truck mode and boarded the Ark.

"Jazz are all Autobots accounted for besides Bumblebee and Wheeljack?"

"Yeah Prime all 'Bots onboard"

"Blaster how are our engines man" asked Jazz.

"Our engines are ready and I'm picking up 'Bee and Wheeljack's signals onboard the Ark it should be smooth sailing from here on out"

"Jazz I haven't seen Ratchet where is he?" asked Optimus.

"He's talking to Firestar she's crying again"

oOo

"Firestar I know that it's sad knowing Inferno died but you have to stay strong" said Ratchet in soft tone.

"I know it's just that he was a close friend I've known him almost my entire life" she said sobbing.

"I've lost friends to like First-Aid he was a great pupil of mine"

"I helped you get over him" replied Firestar

"Exactly now I'm helping you"

"Thanks Ratchet" she gave him a gentle smile.

oOo

"I hope were going to a good planet Wheeljack" said Bumblebee.

"So do I" replied Wheeljack.

Bumblebee continued his conversation with Wheeljack but accidently bumped into another 'Bot known as Arcee She was talking to Moonracer before the accident.

"Oh! Sorry 'Cee" 'Bee said helping her up.

"No that's alright no harm done right"

"Uhh…Yeah , see yeah"

"Bye 'Bee" Bumblebee didn't see but Arcee blushed as she left. Moonracer noticed this though.

"When are you going to ask him?"

"What?"

"It's obvious you love him 'Cee why don't you ask him to be your mechfriend?" asked Moonracer.

"Because I don't know if he likes me"

"Wimpatron"

oOo

"Lord Megatron Soundwave has found out that the Autobots plan to leave now" said Starscream.

"Prepare the Nemesis"

"Yes my lord" Starscream said flying out.

"Shockwave!"

"Yes my lord"

"You are to stay here on Cybertron and keep it safe"

"Cybertron will stay as you left it my lord"

Megatron went to the barracks to find Barricade.

"Barricade!"

"Yes Megatron?" asked the scout.

"After our engagement the Autobots I need you to scout the planet out"

"I won't fail you Megatron"

oOo

The Autobots finally launched with the Decepticons not far.

"Prime we've got 'Cons on our tail" said Ironhide .

"Set the Ark up to combat alert alpha!" yelled Optimus.

oOo

"Prepare to board Decepticons!"

"Combaticons form Bruticus and spread as much chaos as possible"

"It will be done, Combaticons form Bruticus!" yelled Onslaught.

"Soundwave go straight for the ammo batteries"

"Yes Megatron" he said as got to the boarding craft.

"Starscream bomb the Autobots from above with your seekers" said Megatron.

"Yes my lord" He then took Skywarp, Thundercracker, Acidstorm, Sunstorm and started to bomb the Autobots.

oOo

"Optimus were suffering heavy cassulties" said Jazz.

*I'm sending reinforcements* he said over his commlink.

The battlefield was horrendous many Autobots were either killed or injured.

"Blackout no!" yelled Chromia as she was about to get shot by his arm gun. Then Ironhide came out of nowhere and punched Blackout in the face. " 'Hide thanks"

"Come on we've got to get you to Ratchet" he said carrying her bridal style to the med-bay.

"So the toughest Autobot's got a soft spot!" yelled Blackout "Get over here Ironhide!".

"Ratchet keep her safe please" He said handing her over to Ratchet. "Don't worry she'll be safe"

He then went over to fight Blackout. "I'll make sure you won't hurt her again".

"Ironhide when your to injured to get up I'll make sure she see's your death and then I'll kill her"

"AHHH!" he charged Blackout and knocked him down punching him in the face.

"Over my dead body!"

"So be it"

Blackout lifted him off and punched him on the face.

He saw energeon spilled on the floor and took out his rifle and blasted his chest.

Blackout realized he took off in his cybertronian helicopter mode.

"Where is he going" Ironhide followed him and when he got to the location he saw a badly hurt Ratchet and Chromia with a gun pointed at her head.

"Let her go or I'll-"

"Surrender or she, well you're a smart 'Bot"

"Ironhide get him I'm not worth Cybertron's survival" Chromia said.

"No I will not lose you I love you"

She gave him a gentle smile, she finally heard the words that she wanted to hear for millennia.

"Touching now what's your choice"

Then a sniper hit Blackout's head and killed him. Ironhide ran to his sparkmate and held her close. "I love you 'Mia don't forget that" he said kissing her passionately. "mmm" then she spoke "How can I forget" returning the kiss.

oOo

Megatron was on the battlefield killing solider but then ran into Prime.

"Megatron this ends now!"

"So be it"

Both got their swords out and started to attack. Optimus blocked Megatron's attack and tried to gor for the spark. "You should've spent more time in the pits" Optimus then said "You should have spent more time in the library" Then Optimus stabbed him in the gut and punched him down. He tried to end him by taking out his axe but Megatron grabbed him and threw Prime across the battlefield. Megatron took out his mace and struck his chest and blasted his legs.

Lucky for Prime the portal had started to suck everything him ending the battle.

"No I shall destroy you Prime if it 's the-" he didn't finish because he got sucked in.

"So much for Megatron"

The Ark and Nemesis were both then pulled in by the Portal revealing an unknown planet called Earth.


	2. Season 1 Chapter 2

Once the Ark and Nemesis made it through both ships were in a state of EMP. It was the sheer power and energy of the portal was sending off that disabled the ships. The Decepticons quickly realized if they didn't get on the Nemesis they would be destroyed. Another thing that the 'Cons realized is that Megatron was nowhere to be found.

"Decepticons we must retreat if we are to avenge Megatron I'm the temporary leader now, return to the Nemesis" yelled Starscream through his commlink.

Soundwave was destroying the turrents when he got the order and agreed.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage return!" Soundwave ordered his minicon's back.

"Soundwave do we have to I'm busting Camshaft over here" complained Rumble.

"If Megatron is to be avenged we have to retreat, now return!" yelled Soundwave to Rumble.

"Alright" Rumble then crushed Camshaft's head and killed him. Then he returned to his master.

Any remaining dropships took the troops back to the Nemesis. The Combaticons, Starscream and Soundwave escaped because Blastoff transformed into his Cybertronian shuttle and they were off.

oOo

"Optimus!"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"The Ark's engines are blown off if we want to survive I suggest the majority of the Autobots go to the escape pods" suggested Ratchet.

"I agree" said Prime "All Autobots below the bridge level get to the escape pods that is a direct order!" yelled Optimus through the speaker.

oOo

On level C Bumblebee and Arcee were trying to get to the nearest escape pod.

"Bumblebee I think this one is still operational" said Arcee

"Then let's go"

The Nemesis' primary cannons turned on and shot near Bumblebee and Arcee. The pod door jammed and locked Arcee inside.

"Bumblebee help me!" she cried through the pod locking her optics on Bumblebees.

'Bee tried to lift the door but the pod then activated and blasted Arcee off the Ark.

" 'Bee hel-" she cried before she was jetted into space.

"Bumblebee come on all the pods have launched said" said Jetfire.

oOo

"All pods launched Prime!" yelled Ironhide.

"Whats's are current destination" asked Prime.

"Optimus were heading straight for the planet!" cried Ratchet looking at the computer's systems.

"Jazz what about the emergency boost engines" asked Prime.

"They, blown off Prime" replied Jazz.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Prime.

oOo

The Nemesis was also on a coalition course with the moon.

"Soundwave how are the support engines!" yelled Starscream sitting on the throne of the ship.

"They need energeon or we will crash" Soundwave said looking at the controls to see if their was a way to redirect the energeon flow to the engines. "Scans show that the energeon flow can be redirected to the engines from the bridge but only Thundercracker's controls can do that sense he has control of the energeon" replied Soundwave.

"Thundercracker do it!" ordered Starscream.

"Yes Starsrceam!" Thundercracker then moved the controls on the panel and gave the engines more power.

"Skywarp are the other Decepticons gone in their pods?" asked Starscream.

"Yes all pods launched I'm also activating the gravity supports to have the ship land a little bit smoother" replied Skywarp.

"Excellent now brace for impact!" said Starscream.

oOo

By this point the Ark had breached Earth's atmosphere and was heading to a side of a mountain. Before the 'Bots crashed they went into stasis pods. It wouldn't be long until the Autobots would reactivate.

oOo

"Arrgghh!... Soundwave how are we doing!" roared Starscream.

"Lots of damage to the engines, hanger, and outer hall of cruiser recommend collect energeon to rebuild ship"

"Long Haul are you still functioning!" asked Starscream through his comm.

*Yes Starscream the rest of the team is also active* responded Long Haul.

"How are the cloning chambers?" asked Starscream.

*Their a bit banged up but they will function* replied the constructicon.

"Start building the clone army that Megatron had in mind" said Starscream.

*Theirs enough CNA to build the army* replied Long Haul.

Mixmaster grabbed a canister of CNA and connected it to cable that was connected to the cloning pods. Scrapper activated the CNA flow and let the chemicals install in the lifeless metal protoform bodies. Rampage and Hightower got the energeon and plugged it into the protoforms activating them. All that was needed is that they needed was a CPU, vocal processors, T-cogs and internal processors. Scavenger and Overload installed the processors and T-cogs ( Even though the T-cogs would only be incorporated in one model). "What do you think we should call the clones Long Haul" asked Mixmaster. "How about Decepticlones Mixmaster" responded Long Haul.

"Decepticlones I like it" said Scrapper.

"These small ones should be called light units" said Hightower.

"The ones that are as tall as Soundwave's waist should be called medium units" said Overload.

"Heavy units are these huge ones" said Mixmaster.

"Decepticlone Ariel units should be called jets they have to models lasers and snipers" said Rampage.

"These upgraded medium units will be called shield units" said Scrapper.

"The gray ones with missiles, swords and flares will be commander units" replied Long Haul.

"I have a model for their tanks modeled after the spider" said Mixmaster.

"What are spiders?" asked Rampage.

"Eight legged creatures but the models will have for legs to make them more agile. I call them Spider Tanks" replied Mixmaster.

"These shielded arm units are called rollarm units" said Long Haul.

"Annoying drones like these sphere units will be known as sentry drones" replied Overload.

"I have models for artillery and turrent units with special dropships that only fit them" said Scavenger.

oOo

Within a few months the decepticons had a decepticlone army of 800 and more coming under way.

oOo

In those few months an avalanche hit the Ark an activated Telatran 1. "Autobots need to be rebuild" Teletran then got Prime's parts and resembled them.

"Thanks Teletran can you help me with the others?" asked Optimus.

"Yes I have also detected 3 Autobot life signals on three continents" said Teletran 1.

"Let's help the others than the other Autobots scattered through this world" replied Optimus.

"Affirmitive" said Teletran 1.

oOo


	3. Season 1 Chapter 3

"Autobots we are on an unknown world filled with organics that have not witnessed us. We can't let them be pulled into our war, to avoid unnecessary contact we must scan new alternate modes. And after we scanned our new modes we shall go to these 3 Autobot life signals. Autobots Roll Out!" ordered Optimus Prime.

oOo

In Los Angeles, California Bumblebee was looking around in a neighborhood when he found a 2011 Camaro SS, "Now that's a sweet ride" he said. 'Bee then scanned the Camaro and was off.

oOo

Ironhide was in a parking lot near a restaurant and spotted a GMC Topkick C4500. "It's not an armored vehicle but it will do". He scanned the truck and made sure no one was around at night then went to the Ark.

oOo

Ratchet was in Vermont when he was in a hospital parking lot and scans a green Hummer H2. "I think this will compliment me I'm a medic after all". He signaled his assistant Red Alert to scan a vehicle. Red Alert scanned a 1977 Lamborghini Countach fire chief car.

oOo

Jazz was at a Cadillac car sale and scanned a Pontiac Solstice. "This car got some style and nice radio for music" he replied and was off.

oOo

Jetfire was at a Military base in Qatar and scanned a AC-130U. "It's defiantly big enough and its got nice defences" He was off in a few minutes.

oOo

Optimus Prime scanned a PeterBilt 379 with nice orange flames. "I might be the leader of the Autobots with great responsibility but I need to have some style"

oOo

Sideswipe finally found his car the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible. "This car amazing definetly my style".

oOo

Meanwhile on the Nemesis the 'Cons were getting used to their new earth forms.

Soundwave scanned a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

"Really Soundwave does style count?" said Starscream.

"Look who's talking Starscream" he said pointing out that Starscream's F-22 Raptor jet was shining.

"Uggg" he groaned then left.

"Barricade are you on Earth" asked Starscream through the commlink.

*Yes Commander Starscream and I'm on a hot trail on the location of the allspark* said Barricade.

"Excellent I think it's time to give humanity a Decepticon welcome" said Starscream.

*Ha! Send the decepticlones and will total the city* replied Barricade.

"I'm sending them now" replied Starscream.

When the order came the dropships filled with decepticlones made a straight shot to Earth from the newly built Decepticon moon base.

The citizens of Los Angeles watched in horror as Decepticon dropships landed in the streets.

"Decepticlones total the city." Ordered Barricade.

The dropships doors opened and loads of clones came out.

"Leave no survivors!" yelled one of the commander units. The Decepticlones were destroying everything in their path. "Mussuka-tiko-shakono-di" said one of the clones in cybertronian he said. "Die pathetic humans." One of the medium units grabbed a human and crushed him to death. "Ahh!" yelled a human before he was shot by a light unit. Heavy units were shooting rockets on all the streets. "What the he-" another human yelled before getting obliterated by a commander. "Not so fast!" yelled a medium unit. The dropships opened their doors and medium units started to fire on the city. Spider Tanks were present on the field and started to charged up their guns and started to take out multiple humans at the same time. A heavy unit picked up a truck and through it at some humans. Guerilla units were on walls and roofs firing nice heated plasma. Jet units also attacked from above sniping humans from the air.

"Starscream the operation is going as planed and look the humans actually brought their forces ha! They will suffer" said Barricade.

"I'm counting on it" replied Starscream.

oOo

"Optimus Decepticons attacking on the city!" yelled Ratchet.

"Autobots roll out" ordered Prime.

oOo

The city was burning with Decepticlone patrols everywhere.

"The city is to heavily fortified to make a forward assault that's why Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe will break in and clear us a path" replied Optimus.

oOo


	4. Season 1 Chapter 4

As the autobot's stealth team were trying to infiltrate the city Soundwave went for a quick recharge. He opened the door to his room and laid down at the berth. "Ugg" he groaned. "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat I need to be alone" he said.

The 6 minicons came out of his chest and Rumble asked "Why Soundwave?"

"Because Skywarp and Thundercracker are getting on my nerves and that's why I need to be alone!" he yelled at his minicons. The minicons were shocked they never seen their commanding officer so tense, however they did obey their masters and walked out of the room.

"Yo Rumble what's got Soundwave so tense?" asked Frenzy.

"I don't know bro but lets see if we can find anything in the data banks, That's were Soundwave spends all his time" said Rumble activating the door to the Nemesis' main computer.

"Now lets see what we got" said Frenzy. The little red minicon was good with computers and looked up Soundwave's files. "Now what's with you Soundwave" said Frenzy talking to himself. Soundwave's bio had lots of info. "Yeah, yeah first 'Con besides Megatron but is their anything else like a sparkmate or something hmmm" said Frenzy scratching his head. "Frenzy look up what you just said" replied Rumble. "Alright Soundwave's sparkmate/partner" when Frenzy typed it in he saw an unexpected Decepticon. "You got to be kidding me" said Frenzy. "What happened Frenzy?" asked Rumble. "Well you know how Soundwave is our father right?" asked Frenzy. "Of course what, you think I'm an idiot?" replied Rumble hitting Frenzy on the head. "Well look who are mother is" said Frenzy, pointing at the picture.

"So you are telling me she's is our mother?!" asked Rumble, smashing his hand on the keyboard. "Hey what are you guys doing?" asked Knockout, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here bolt for brains?" said Rumble.

"I heard yelling and wanted to check it out imbecile" replied Knockout as he walked toward the computer with his energeon cube. "Who's she?" Knockout asked while drinking his energeon. "She's our mother" said Frenzy.

"Son of a-" Knockout spitted out his energeon and looked at the picture. "So let me get this straight that gorgeous femme is your mother?" asked Knockout. "Yeah glitch why didn't Soundwave tell us?" said Frenzy. "Why are you guys mad" asked Knockout. "Because Soundwave never told us who are mother was" said Frenzy. "He told us she died in the war and now we know she is related to an Autobot" said Rumble. "That seems far fetched why not ask Soundwave?" said Knockout.

oOo

Meanwhile Soundwave woke up from recharge and grabbed his datapad and looked up the same femmes bio. "Huh were are you S-" suddenly their was a banging at the door. "Come in" said Soudwave quickly hiding the datapad.

"Soundwave we know who are mother is" said Frenzy.

"What?!" yelled Soundwave.

"Why did she abandon us Soundwave?" asked Rumble.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you?!" yelled Soundwave.

"Yeah" replied Frenzy, crossing his arms.

"I didn't tell you because you wouldn't-" the alarm went off because something crashed near the base.

*Soundwave this is Starscream go check out the crashed area*

Soundwave went out of the base and inspected the crash. "Hmm it's a Decepticon stasis pod" he wondered and opened the pod. Soundwave turned on his lights and saw a purple and teal femme. He quickly picked her up bridal style and checked her pulse. "Ahh she's breathing" he sighed. The femme opened her optics slowly. " 'Wave is that…. you babe" the femme put her left hand on Soundwave's face and smiled. "Its me sweetspark" he gave the femme a gentle kiss. "mmm" moaned the femme. As they continued kissing Brawl was ordered to find Soundwave and walked in on their little romance. Brawl transformed and went to report the situation to Starscream.

"He's what?!" yelled Starscream.

"I saw him with her all in the moment" replied Brawl.

"I'll confront him stay here" said Starscream.

"I've missed you so much my spark ached for you" said the femme.

"I always loved you Slipstream" he put her down and put his arms around her waist. Slipstream rested her head on his chest and put her arms on his shoulders "Missed you" said Slipstream.

"Well, well if it isn't the gladiator from Kaon who fell for a femme in the crowd" said Starscream at the entrance of the pod.

"If you hurt her I'll-"

"Hurt her Soundwave why would I ever hurt her I mean we need more Decepticons right?" said Starscream.

"Yes" replied Soundwave.

"Exactly now continue with your little romance" Starscream left leaving the two alone.

Soundwave grabbed Slipstream's rear and pinned her against a wall. He started to kiss her neck "ohh" he went down her neck and reached for her top armor and ripped it off. Soundwave started to suck on her metal breasts and pushed her to the ground "Oww Soundwave" . Next Soundwave got his interface cable and pushed it into Slipstream's interface port. "Ahh! more Soundwave more ahh! Soundwave grabbed her hips to control them when he thrusts. He began to thrust at a slow pace. Slipstream got used to the slow pace and said "Soundwave faster" Soundwave obeyed and began to thrust faster and faster "Ahh!" yelled Slipstream. Slipstream pinned Soundwave while he was still thrusting and began to kiss Soundwave's neck. Soundwave continued thrusting then Slipstream opened her spark chamber and Soundwave opened his, their sparks began to move closer until they touched then they began to merge. As their sparks bonded Soundwave grabbed Slipstream's rear again and continued to thrust. Slipstream looked at their sparks and saw them merged. She still couldn't believe it she was sparkbonding with the mech she loved. The sparkbonding ended and their helms were touching and Slipstream gave Soundwave a kiss before both went into recharge and slept in each others arms.


	5. Season 1 Chapter 5

After their battle at the city the Autobots returned to the crashed Ark. Red Alert had a fix on the location on the Autobot stasis pods on the continents and talked to Prime that the Autobots should leave immediately to rescue the cybertronians. "Alright Autobots there are 3 Autobot life signals scattered through this world we must rescue them, Jetfire you and you're team will first go to the Antarctic then Brazil and finally Southeast China. Red Alert and I will stay here and guard the Ark" said Prime.

Jetfire transformed into his AC-130U and Autobots Ratchet,Ironhide,Jazz, and Bumblebee went in. The gunship's engines started and in a couple of seconds they were off to Antarctica. Red Alert saw Jetfire take off then headed to her room.

She sat on top of her berth and looked up a mech's bio. The datapad showed everything how this mech was Optimus' son and it showed the mechs sibling. An oil tear came from her optics then she felt a slight pain in her spark. "Ahh!" she rolled out of bed and collapsed.

*Optimus* she said on her comm.

"Yes Red Alert what's wrong"

"Ahh!…. need assistance. Ahh!"

Optimus ran to her room and found her on the floor with her knees up to her stomach and one of her arms was on her chest. "Help me"she passed out.

oOo

Meanwhile in the Antarctic the Autobots touched down. "Ratchet were is the signal coming from?" asked Ironhide.

"3 clicks north" replied Ratchet.

In a couple of cycles they saw a stasis pod. Ironhide ripped the top of the pod up and saw somebody familiar. " 'Mia is that you?" asked Ironhide. Ironhide lifted her chin and instantly recognized her.

"Ironhide I'm glad to see you, what took you so long?" asked Chromia.

"Crash landing sweetspark" he nuzzeled with her and picked her up. "Ratchet! Get your aft over hear I have a special patient for you" yelled Ironhide.

oOo

Optimus helped Red Alert up and assisted her to the med bay. "Optimus put me down on the repair table and follow my instructions"

Optimus put Red Alert on the table. "Alright now grab the scanner behind you and check for any unusual things" she pointed at the scanner on the ceiling. Optimus grabbed the scanner and pulled it down. It scanned Red Alert's body and something unusual did appear. "Red Alert did you always have two sparks?" asked Optimus.

"What!" she yelled. She raised her head but Prime ordered her to stay calm. "Calm! How can I be calm knowing I'm going to be a mother! The father of this sparkling isn't even here Prime!" she could've tore Prime's spark out if he wasn't the last hope for the universe.

"Prime! There are some already built sparkling bodies in storage get one, then get your aft over here!" ordered Red Alert, she tried to remember who was the last mech who she sparkbonded with, then came to a conclusion.

_Flashback…._

9 months before launch.

"Hi Roddy what's the news on the frontlines" said Red Alert.

"Not good Decepticons are gaining more ground more and more wounded are coming in" said Rodimus.

"Yeah the Decepticons are cruel" she replied.

They walked down the hall to the med bay. "Ahh" groaned Rodimus. "What's wrong Roddy?" asked Red Alert. "It's nothing—ahh!"

"You're hurt Roddy let me take a look" she examined his arms and found a piece of metal in his right arm. "Roddy why didn't you tell me you had a piece of scrap in your arm?" she asked. She glared at her long time friend. "I thought it wasn't serious" replied her friend.

"You should have gotten a second opinion, I'm worried it can turn into something serious" Red Alert continued to examine her friend's arm and helped him get to the med bay. She rested Rodimus on the table and grabbed some medical equipment. She did the best she could and wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Roddy don't worry me ever again this could've been serious" exclaimed Red Alert.

"Alright Red I won't scare you anymore with mystery injuries" replied Rodimus.

"You would be in a scrap pile if it wasn't for me saving your aft" chuckled Red Alert.

"Yeah I would but I have you to than," said Rodimus hugging her.

"Just stay off that arm for a couple of days and you'll be fine" she said.

They both laughed and Rodimus noticed she was down. "What's wrong Red"

He lifted her chin but she refused to look at him in the optics. "Look at me Red that's an order" she finally looked up at him. "Now what's wrong Red" he asked in a soft voice.

"It's just that we might lose this war and I don't want you to be destroyed you're one of my best friends" Red Alert replied she loved being around Rodimus she felt protected.

"Don't think about that, the Autobots will win the war I know it" replied Rodimus.

"But at what cost?!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around Rodimus' neck.

"At any cost" he replied. Rodimus lifted he chin again this time she looked straight into his optics.

"You're sounding like your father Optimus" she said sulking.

"Good at least one of us is" replied Rodimus.

"You wanna know what I think when you go on that wretched battlefield I think that the next bot in the infirmary will be you, I care about you Roddy, I love you" Red Alert admitted she loved him and turned around, she was about to walk out of the med bay until she felt somebody grab her arm. She was turned around and met with Rodimus' lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. "Why did you do that?" Red Alert asked.

"Because Red you're beautiful, intelligent, and courageous also I love you to" he replied.

Red Alert returned the kiss and Rodimus picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Rodimus checked if anybody was around and continued to his quarters.

Rodimus removed her top armor and skirt. He kissed her neck and moved his hands up and down her legs. Rodimus grabbed Red Alert's legs and brought them to his shoulders. He teased her interface port and put a finger in it "Ahh" she moaned. He started to lick her metal breasts and went down to her stomach "Ohh Roddy" she loved the feeling he was giving off to her body. Rodimus brought out his interface cable and he began to thrust into her. "Ahh! more Roddy!". He obeyed and did it faster and Red Alert loved every minute of it. He stopped for a moment and crawled up her body. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. Rodimus kissed her shoulders and trailed them to her cheek finally he kissed her mouth. Their metallic tongues played with each other and Red Alert chuckled. "mmm" she moaned then Red Alert noticed Rodimus' interface cable was near her port then he continued to thrust. Red Alert opened her spark chamber and Rodimus opened his, their sparks touched and began to merge. Red Alert loved this moment and she wouldn't have it any other way. They stayed in each others arms kissing as their sparks merged and became one eventually though Red Alert got tired and went into recharge with Rodimus.

_End of Flashback…._

oOo


End file.
